The Misfits
by TheSkyWonder
Summary: Two souls Two Misfits A chance encounter. Takes place in an AU of the Frieza Saga.


Chapter 1: Ruthless Misfit

_Before we start this story up, I think it bets to explain what I ment by an AU version of the Frieza Saga. Me and a friend joined a dbz rp site that takes place in an AU version of the Frieza Saga where Frieza achieves immortality & revives the Saiyan race to do his bidding again. Knowing he is immortal he no longer fears them._

Our tale starts with Leana Eka. A saiyan warrior revived by Frieza. She lived a crazy lifestyle as a both a saiyan warrior and a saiyan slut. When not fighting or training she was out drinking, gambling, and having sex. She screwed countless men in her life. One such man wound up getting her pregnant, but we'll get into that later. As a warrior living on planet Vegeta she survived King Vegeta amongst a group of other female saiyan warriors. They traveled the galaxy carrying out Frieza and King Vegetas will.

For reasons unknown Leana killed her captain. Leana eventually became pregnant and gave birth to a girl. The name of her daughter was to be Akashi.

Growing up Akashi was raised souly by her mom whom explained she seperated from Akashi's father because he was a ruthless saiyan warrior who threatened Akashi's life. Nearly killing her had her mom not stopped him. She mentioned that he wanted Akashi dead while Akashi was still inside Leana & that he saw Akashi as a mistake, but as Leana put it she never saw Akashi as a mistake, but that she loved Akashi and saw her as a soon to be great gifted fighter like her. Growing up her hair was the color of a jet black. Leana was always washing her hair and dying it to help maintain a strong dark jet black. It was kept at the same or above her shoulders. This was more of Akashi's personal preference then her moms as Leana hated clipping her hair or taking it in to get clipped only giving in when Akashi whined and whined (Which happened often).

Many nights Leana would come home drunk, plastered and crash out on the couch. She'd cause such a ruckus and wake Akashi up. Akashi even remembers the other saiyans yelling at her. Making threats on her life. Eventually the two left Vegeta the reason Akashi was given was that the saiyan men were prejudice against females and wanted Leana and Akashi dead. Thou the real reason involved money problems, gambling, drinking or something of the sort.

The two traveled the galaxy Leana and Akashi. In this time Leana taught her the way of the saiyan fighting style and after only 6 months of training, she took her to a planet. The planet was Kinosa home to many savage demons ranging from the weak to the very strong. None had any intelligence all they cared about was killing. Akashi was told by her mom this would be her final mission. On this planet Akashi was to claim 20 demon heads, it matttered not how strong or weak the demon was, but rather that Akashi claimed its head. She gave her a bag to store the heads in and then told her to go find'em. She said she'd be waiting for her back at the ship. Akashi told her Akashi wanted her to come with her, Akashi was scared. She told her saiyan warriors were tough. That Akashi needed to prove her saiyan courage and strength and go it alone.

Akashi went out to search for the demons her plan pick out the weak ones. Akashi spotted 1..Akashi was about to launch herself upon it, when Akashi heard a noise, like an engine firing up. Her first thought is NO! It can't be. Akashi turn around and dash off after the sound. By the time Akashi reach the sound Akashi spot her ship in the sky. Leana's ship blasting off. She was leaving her. Tears streamed down her face, Akashi was scared, Akashi was alone...well unless you count the other demons." She grabbed the fish. Akashi cried and cried until Akashi realized Akashi was surrounded by 6 demons. Her first thought was to close her eyes and let them kill her. Akashi didn't deserve to live. Akashi shut her eyes ready to die. And Akashi began to think...why, why did she do this why? WHY? WHY!? her fists tightened her energy soared and just then demons came near her, her energy exploded from her body & Akashi opened her eyes to see the remains of the demons bodies scattered around her.

Akashi looked around and was no longer sad no Akashi was angry and frustrated. Mad at her. Akashi made a silent promise from that point on. "I will make it out of here alive and I will make that mean woman pay my mom will live to regret ever doing this to me.

She was trapped with no help, enemies around every corner. she decided she'd have to rely on my saiyan courage to get me through this hell. she never realized it at first but thanks to my tuffle intelligence she was able to avoid the big demons. she deducted that what she had killed was the weakest bunch and that stronger ones still lived. So she'd have to be careful supress my energy level and stay hidden often. Till she could come up with a plan. 4 days passed. The situation looked grim. she had no food just small rezivour of water and she was screwed. Don't bother asking she tried the demons. They tasted awful. she managed to stumble upon a pod. she was amazed to find something. she spent nearly 4 hours looking for something anything and found it."

The pod was battered and broken. About 20 feet away from the ship lay a dead body, no doubt the owner. she knew finding this ship was good, but it ment nothing if it couldn't work. After spending a few hours scanning the ship carefully my brain began to come up with a few ideas to fix it. Another hour passed and she thought she had it fixed. she tried to start it up and no luck. What was she missing, perhaps a part. So she went searching around. Several hours passed til she came across a creature like a dinosaur big tall and ferrous. she noticed near this enormous creature was a metal piece. she had to think quick and act on my feet. she raced towards the metal piece only to have the creature lunge at me she barely avoided a snap from the beasts teeth. she turned my body and went between its legs firing a blast on the left leg she turned back around and came through again firing a few more shots at the left leg. she targeted the creatures legs and to make a long story short sent it to the ground. she grabbed the part and returned to the pod. After 20 minutes or so she had the part in and the pod was able to take off and so my new journey began. she traveled the universe as only a child and watched others fight. she learned from watching and she studied them very carefully. she spent much time on my first planet working a simple job and learning from watching others the true art of fighting.

In this 2 year time period Akashi discovered that her hair was not naturally completely black, but rather mostly black with a few turqoise streaks. One at the bangs on the right and 2 starting from the top center of her head. One near the left side of her head down to the back end of her hair and the other on the right side. She couldn't understand why her mom was always dying her hair and not letting it remain as it was. Now with 2 years passed she became a cash fighter, She fought for cash. The money wasn't great, but it was better than her previous boring job. From their she moved up in skill and technique and mastered my first technique. The energy sword. A lethal technique using the persons arm to form a ki aura around it creating a lethal sword. Wiuth my new technique she became a lethal assassin. By the age of 18 she had learned two more techniques the crusher ball and death beam. By 19 she had mastered another 2. She was ruthless she cared not what she did or who she killed all that mattered to me was earning cash and perfecting my craft. In this time she always thought of my mom she thought of the day she would finally find her and get to rip her head off. She felt confident prepared to get my hands on her. Rage, revenge that was all she cared about that and money.


End file.
